Abrazos
by ladyshine ale.x.btr
Summary: Un abrazo de Paul era mil veces mejor que partirle la cara a Brian o a cualquier persona


**Abrazos**

Había sido un día brutal en el estudio, Brian había tomado venganza de toda las veces que habían hecho algo mal, había sido un día tan extenuante sobre todo para Paul, él se sentó en el sillón seguido por los otro tres, sintió las lagrimas calientes deslizarse por sus mejillas, era simplemente horrible, se sintió mal, se sintió estúpido, se levantó sin decir nada y aún con la protesta de sus músculos se abrió paso directo al baño

Se miró al espejo

Y vio todo lo que Brian había dicho

El no tenia talento, no tenia talento cantando, ni la misma emoción o pasión de Ringo y John, el ni siquiera sabía que hacían allí, él no era guapo, él no era simpático, no tenia músculos y no era delgado y pudo recordar una y otra vez las forma en que Brian se lo había gritado, una y otra vez la forma en que le dijo que no valía la pena perder su tiempo con él, una y otra vez la palabra _inútil_ salir de sus labios dirigida solo a él

Se sentó en le suelo de baldosas y miró el retrete, él era feo, él era gordo, era tal como había dicho Brian, se acercó y subió la tapa del inodoro, de nuevo se sintió inútil, él era solo eso, solo perdida de espacio

Se inclinó sobre el inodoro, metió dos de sus dedos hasta su garganta y pronto pudo sentir la bilis viajando desde su estómago hasta la boca para aterrizar en el inodoro

-o-

Se sintió aún pero cuando se enteró de que seria un mes completo de sesiones de grabación en el estudio, y cada día fue lo mismo, los gritos, los insultos, sentirse la peor escoria del mundo, y sentó en el baño de nuevo se miró al espejo, la piel pálida y las ojeras prominentes

Rápidamente se posó sobre el escusado para deshacerse de lo poco o nada que había aun en su estómago, sintió la bilis en la garganta quemando la tráquea seguido por la extinción de sus papilas gustativas, se recostó sobre las baldosas del frio suelo y cerró los ojos, y por un momento todo se sintió tan oscuro

-o-

John entró en el departamento, la mirada despreocupada se dirigió al baño, se extraño al encontrarlo cerrado, golpeó la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta, una, dos, tres veces

Hasta que decidió que no le importaba lo que encontrara del otro lado de la puerta, tomó la llave del mostrador y abrió, allí en el piso era Paul, un olor fétido se encargo de llenar y hacer picar sus fosas nasales, se acercó al niño para encontrarlo frio, jalo la perilla del baño y escucho ese típico sonido, se volvió a Paul, lo levantó en sus brazos y se dirigió al cuarto con el

-o-

Paul se despertó sintiéndose más caliente que de costumbre, tenía algo suave y mullido a su alrededor y esa sensación familiar en su mano de alguien tomándolo

Abrió los ojos para ver, se encontró envuelto en mantas y luego miro a John allí sentado a su lado su mano suave pero firme sostenía la suya mientras tarareaba canciones

Sonrió un poco, John siempre era una persona que lograba sacarle una sonrisa

¡Hey! ya despertaste, me preocupaste- dijo John despreocupado cuando vio esos ojos café mirarle

¿Qué hago aquí?- rompió el buen ambiente Paul

No se, te encontré en el baño tirado, habías vomitado y luego te traje aquí-Paul sintió las lágrimas calientes caer por sus mejillas agrietadas y pálidas

¿Qué paso Paulie?- dio un suave apretón a la mano de Paul para hacerle saber que estaba allí

Soy un inútil- fue un susurro que salió de la boca de Paul pero lo suficiente para hacer el corazón de John estrujarse en el dolor

Tú no eres un inútil Paul-

Si, si lo soy, soy feo y bruto y gordo y sin talento y soy un inútil- dijo soltando la mano de John para hacerse un ovillo en la esquina de la cama

¡Eso es una completa mentira Paul!- gritó John lleno de ira de que Paul pensara eso de sí mismo, y le llenó aun más de rabia pensar en la forma en que él pudo convencerse de eso

Claro que no, Brian dijo que si solo 6 kilos, solo eso y ya, y dijo que no sería tan feo y dijo que no sería tan inútil y dijo que no tendría que deshacer a la banda o atrasarla por mi culpa- dijo Paul más a si mismo que para John, pero para John había sido algo que arreglaría de una forma privada con Brian mas tarde... si, más tarde iba a romperle la cara a Brian, pero por lo mientras tenía que arreglar a su pobre Paulie

¡Paul tu no eres gordo!... mírate Paul desde hace un tiempo casi no comes y haces más ejercicio y estas tan delgado que me asustas Paul, el momento en que te saque del baño puede notar que eres mucho más ligero, no estas gordo, no eres feo al contrario ahora eres muy delgado, ¡me da miedo que pueda contar tus costillas Paul!, tu no deberías estar así de flaco, tu siempre has sido delgado, y si tal vez no seas el mejor bailarín o cantante, Brian puede irse a la mierda, porque él no conoce lo que yo conozco de ti, la maravillosa y hermosa persona que eres-

Claro que no él dijo que…-pero John lo cayó

No me importa lo que haya dicho Brian, eres una persona hermosa Paul, por dentro como por fuera, siempre te preocupas por los demás y aunque creas que no lo sé puedo ver la forma en la que cada noche eres el último en irse a dormir porque cuando todos estamos dormidos pasas a darnos un beso de las buenas noches, eres una gran persona porque por ti no estamos en la cárcel o peor muertos, eres hermosa por todos lados Paul, hasta por fuera, tienes eso ojos grandes y adorables y siempre irradias esas sensación de querer abrazarte, eres maravilloso y quien diga lo contrario es una basura, no creas lo que dice Brian, ¿Lo has visto?, es una horrible persona y hoy me doy cuenta que no solo por fuera, Paul, lo es por todos lados y no vale la pena que tú sufras por comentarios tan idiotas de ese tipo de personas-

Peor él dijo que estoy retrasando la banda y estoy arruinado el sueño de George y…-

Paul, no estas arruinando el sueño de George y mucho menso retrasando a la banda-

Pero George me va a odiar-

No importa que tanto de importe la banda a George, le importas más tu, como a mi, como a Ringo, como a toda tu familia Paul, te amamos y tu eres perfecto tal cual eres-

Nadie es perfecto John-

Tal vez, pero tus imperfecciones o alguna que otra rareza es lo que te hace perfecto a mis ojos-

¿Es enserio?- pregunto tímido Paul con una sombra rosa pintar sus mejillas

Claro. Siempre lo serás Paul- un silencio cómodo se formo entre el cual Paul no derraba más lágrimas y John pensaba en las maneras de hacer pagar a Brian hasta que la voz tímida e infantil de Paul interrumpió el silencio

¿Puedes darme un brazo, John?- John sonrió por lo adorable que Paul lucia preguntándole eso, con la mejillas rojas de vergüenza, se acercó a Paul y lo atrajo a su pecho, le dio un gran abrazo y se recostó con el en la cama con él, tal vez luego hablaría con Brian aunque tenía tantas ganas de partirle la cara, pero un abrazo de Paul era mil veces mejor que partirle la cara a Brian o a cualquier persona


End file.
